


A little less sixteen candles, a little more touch me.

by Hurleyonhigh



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Idk (how) thats probably it, Im the worst at tagging, M/M, OH WAIT YEA, Vampire AU, because vamps are cool, everyone's gay because I said so, im done now sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurleyonhigh/pseuds/Hurleyonhigh
Summary: Andy's a vampire. That's it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uhhhhhh so if this seems dumb and short (which it is), that's because I split up the viewpoint change into two chapters and hopefully the next chapter will come soon (because it's mostly written already). Also this is my first fic so please tell me if i did anything wrong or if there's anything i need to change. :)

Andy was stumbling down the street after the punk show. By now it was midnight and he was fucking starving. God, why does Pete make him go to these things?  
Andy glanced around to find his next victim and there he was, pretty short with dirty blonde hair, long sideburns, and glasses. He seemed kinda young and was honestly fairly cute so Andy got really anxious.  
He slunk up behind the kid and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, sorry, this is probably really weird but do you have any red foods? Like an apple or something?"  
Sideburns jumped and turned around, "Uh, uh, uh, y-yea actually I have these raspberries I was saving for later but you can have them if you like." He said, pulling a plastic box out of a star wars backpack.  
"Aw thanks man! I'm Andy by the way." He said, taking the box.  
"I-I'm Patrick"  
"Oh cool backpack, dude! I love star wars!"  
"Uh, yea, thanks. It's my favorite movie series" said Patrick, looking at the ground and blushing. They started talking about star wars until Patrick realized it was getting late and he had school tomorrow.  
"Hey, uh, you seem like a cool guy, um, what's your number?" the younger said as he pulled out his sidekick. They exchanged phone numbers and goodbyes then parted ways.


	2. Vegan Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we discuss vampires in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, i realized the first chapter made virtually no sense on its own so i decided to post this chapter now and make it a work in progress.......So here's some more of my awful writing.

Holy shit that was a weird encounter. Why was he out so late? WHY RED FOOD? And why did he just kinda accept it? Well whatever it's over now and he got a cute guy's phone number. He has to tell Joe about this at school tomorrow. OH SHOOT YEA SCHOOL. Patrick started running back home.

~~~

Patrick practically threw himself into his seat at the lunch table. "GUYS, BOY. CUTE. NUMBER. AAA"   
"Proper sentences, please." Said Gerard, not even looking up from his comic.   
"Yea, what's the sitch?" Asked an excited Joe.   
Patrick took a deep breath and started talking as fast as he could "Okay well there was this cute guy at night I think his name was Andy or something and we talked about star wars and he gave me his number"   
The young brown-haired kid at the end of the table piped up sarcastically, "Good for you, you picked up a possible rapist."   
"Shut up, Spencer. You've never even had a boyfriend." Replied a joking Patrick. Spencer put his hands up in mock surrender.   
"So what'd he look like?" Gerard closed his comic and turned toward Patrick, imitating the typical teenage girl.   
"Well, uh, he was also short, like only an inch taller than me. And he had chin length brown hair. Oh yea and he had glasses and a labret piercing." Everyone suddenly got uneasy and looked away. "What?" Patrick asked. No one answered. "Seriously, what aren't you telling me!"   
Slowly Joe started speaking "... So there's this urban myth that... Uh-"   
"Your new boyfriend? Yea he's a vampire." interrupted Gerard.   
"First of all, he's not my boyfriend, I just met him. Second, what the fuck"   
”Did he ask for a red food?”   
“Yea, why?”   
“Because he's a vampire”   
“WHAT DOES RED FOOD HAVE TO DO WITH HIM BEING A VAMPIRE?”   
“It's what he eats, dumbass”   
“I thought you said he was a vampire!”   
“Yea, I did”   
“VAMPIRES DRINK BLOOD” Patrick slammed his hands on the table and stood up.   
“HE'S VEGAN” Gerard copied him.   
“WHAT. THE. FUCK.”  
“Hey, at least he won't suck your blood through your dick” Spencer chimed in.   
Patrick just glared at him.   
“... Okay so, Andy was vegan before he became a vampire and he wanted to continue being vegan afterwards, so he found out that the red coloring in food feed him as well as blood.” Joe said.   
“Why do you know so much about him?” Patrick sat back down  
“uh, well… I used to date him?”  
“Why would you knowingly date a vampire?” questioned Gerard.  
“Because I thought it would be cool” said Joe, defensively.  
“........was it?” hesitated Patrick.  
“Hell yea, dude”


End file.
